Mystic: le meetic des créatures surnaturelles
by Dedele97
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis la découverte de ses pouvoir, Bonnie Bennet ne doit pas se sacrifier pour sauver ses amies et elle se rend compte qu'elle est seule. Suite à l'envoi d'un lien vers un site de rencontre pour créature surnaturelle, elle décide d'essayer de trouver l'amour. Malheureusement pour elle, rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'espère à Mystic Falls...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, me voilà ici présente pour une première histoire autour du couple Bamon. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. N'hésiter pas à me donner votre retour grâce aux review. Bonne lecture**

Il est tard et j'ai envie de dormir. Je sais déjà ce que Caroline me dirait : « Bonnie, on n'a qu'une seule vie, même si toi tu en a déjà eu plusieurs et c'est pour ça qu'il faut en profiter pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Tu ne devrais pas te coucher si tôt un samedi soir mais plutôt venir avec moi et Elena pour aller en soirée comme au bon vieux temps. »

Seulement, ce temps est révolu, nous ne sommes plus les trois adolescentes innocentes que nous étions avant. Nous avons affronté tellement de choses ensemble que j'ai déjà l'impression d'être une vieille grand-mère. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis confortablement installée dans mon lit dans ma nuisette sexy et pas dehors en train de me soûler. Non je rigole, je suis célibataire alors à quoi bon m'habiller sexy. Je préfère de loin mon pyjama bien confortable. Et puis, depuis que je suis entrée dans le monde surnaturel, il y a toujours bien quelqu'un pour venir me parler d'un problème en pleine nuit, alors autant être confortable.

"Imagine un instant qu'il y ait un problème et que Damon décide de me demander, voir plutôt exiger mon aide pour l'aider à sauver sa précieuse Elena. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me voit habillée en petite tenue. Brrr, ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser.

Par contre, si c'est Elena qui vient, c' est toujours le même refrain. Quel frère choisir ? C'est un choix si cornélien. D'un coté, nous avons monsieur parfait, le gentil frère, compatissant et aimant et de l'autre le frère démoniaque qui ne pense qu'à sauver ces fesse et à sauter la totalité des filles de cette ville. Pourtant pour Elena c'est une autre histoire. Je la vois encore me dire : « Oh mon dieu ! Bonnie aide-moi, je ne sais pas qui choisir. J'aime Stefan car notre amour est épique et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai survécut à la mort de mes parents et que je suis redevenue une adolescente normale. Enfin, aussi normale que je puisse l'être tout en étant avec un vampire et en étant doppelgänger. Et de l'autre côté, il y a Damon qui derrière son coté bad boy prenant des mauvaises décisions me fait me sentir si spéciale. C'est comme si j'étais en feu sous son regard. Et ces yeux… ». C'est toujours vers ce moment que je la perds. Du coup, je ne dit rien car je sais que quoi que je dise, elle ne m'écoutera pas. Je lui dit donc à chaque fois d'écouter son cœur.

Alors que j'allais faire taire mes pensée pour enfin fermer mes yeux et profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité, mon GSM à sonné, m'indiquant une notification. Je l'aurai bien envoyé au diable (mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'envoyer à Damon ?) mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'y résoudre car c'est peut-être important. Et si c'était mon père ou mes deux meilleures amies bourrée morte ?

Je rallume donc ma lampe de chevet pour prendre mon GSM. Je vois que ce n'est qu'une notification de Caroline qui m'a envoyé un lien.

Je clique sur celui-ci et tombe sur ce message:"Bonjour et bienvenue sur Mystic, le site de rencontre pour les personnes surnaturelles.

\- "Mystic ? mais what? c'est quoi ça encore?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, me revoilà pour ce second chapitre. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine si j'en ai la possibilité. Bonne lecture.**

 **Précédement dans Mystic :**

 _Alors que j'allais faire taire mes pensée pour enfin fermer mes yeux et profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité, mon GSM à sonné, m'indiquant une notification. Je l'aurai bien envoyé au diable (mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'envoyer à Damon ?) mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'y résoudre car c'est peut-être important. Et si c'était mon père ou mes deux meilleures amies bourrée morte ?_

 _Je rallume donc ma lampe de chevet pour prendre mon GSM. Je vois que ce n'est qu'une notification de Caroline qui m'a envoyé un lien._

 _Je clique sur celui-ci et tombe sur ce message:"Bonjour et bienvenue sur Mystic, le site de rencontre pour les personnes surnaturelles._

 _\- "Mystic ? mais what? C'est quoi ça encore?"_

Caroline, si c'est bien ce que je pense que c'est je vais t'étriper. Un site de rencontre ? Vraiment ? Ai-je l'air désespérée à ce point ?

Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de vrai petit copain depuis Jeremy mais avec tous ce qu'on a traversés, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rencontrer des beaux mâles. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie à vrai dire. Oui bien sûr, quand je vois Caroline avec Matt ou Tyler ou n'importe quel mec avec qui elle sort pour le moment et même Elena dans son triangle amoureux, je suis un peu jalouse. J'aimerai aussi avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un pour qui je serai la priorité numéro une et pas juste un dommage collatéral. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible car je ne pourrai jamais lui dire la vérité sur ma nature de sorcière sans le mettre en danger et j'ai déjà beaucoup de responsabilité à sauver ma ville. Je ne veux pas que cet amour deviennent une faiblesse que mes ennemis pourraient retourner contre moi. J'ai déjà tellement perdu en sauvant Elena.

J'ai perdu ma mère deux fois, la première fois lorsque j'étais petite et la seconde quand elle a été transformée en vampire par Damon. J'ai aussi perdu mon père par la même occasion car je lui rappelais tellement Abby qu'il n'était presque jamais présent à la maison et lorsque notre relation c'est un peu améliorée, il a été assassiné sous mes yeux alors que j'étais sous la forme d'un fantôme et que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ma grand-mère que je considérais comme ma propre mère est morte en m'aidant à ouvrir le cercueil censé contenir Katherine.

Je baille. Je pense que j'ai assez ressassé de souvenirs pour aujourd'hui. Il est l'heure de s'endormir. J'aurai l'occasion de parler à Caro de ce site de rencontre demain lors de notre dîner hebdomadaire du samedi au Mystic Grill.C'est une des seules choses qui n'a pas changé de notre vie d'avant. Cela nous permet de garder un semblant de normalité dans notre vie qui est tous sauf normale.

Parfois, je me remets à penser à notre vie avant que les frères Salvatore n'y entrent. Tout était si facile. Je devais seulement m'inquiéter du choix de ma tenue et de me demander si mon crush m'aimait aussi. Je devais aussi faire attention à mes notes. Contrairement aux autres adolescentes de mon âge, je n'étais jamais punie étant donné que mon père était souvent absent. J'avais donc une assez grande liberté et j'étais une fille pleine d'entrain avec le sourire au lèvre. Maintenant, tout à changé. Je m'inquiète surtout sur ma survie et celle de mes amies. Je suis toujours au aguets, craignant qu'un nouveau désastre ne s'abatte sur nous. Malheureusement, ma meilleure amie Elena semble attirer les créatures surnaturelles. On dirait des moustiques attirés par la lumière.


End file.
